


Catch a Break

by starrnobella



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Gen, Meet-Cute, The Melting Pot Tropes and Fandoms Event 2020, melting pot fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Who says the fifth time can't be the charm?
Relationships: Bernadette Rostenkowski/Howard Wolowitz, Howard Wolowitz & Penny, Penny & Bernadette Rostenkowski, Rajesh Koothrappali & Howard Wolowitz, Rajesh Koothrappali & Penny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Catch a Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaeilgeRua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/gifts).



> A/N: This was written for Melting Pot Fanfiction during Tropes & Fandoms. This story filled my trope, Meet Cute. I decided to branch out into a new fandom and I hope that I did these characters justice. My OTP for this show is Penny/Leonard, but I wanted to gift this story to my friend GaeilgeRua who suggested I write Howard/Bernadette. I do apologize if any of their characterizations seems a bit off.
> 
> Beta work was done by Grammarly and the only thing I own in this little tale is the plot.
> 
> Be sure to let me know what you think!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

It had been a long night's work at The Cheesecake Factory taking care of table after table. By the time Bernadette pulled up a seat at the bar, she felt like she was going to fall asleep.

"Can I get you a drink?" Penny asked, appearing in front of her overly exhausted friend.

"I'm not off the clock yet," Bernadette groaned, propping her head up on the bar with her elbow.

Penny glanced around the room and grabbed two shot glasses off the back counter of the bar, extracted a bottle of vodka from the well, pouring two shots. She slid one in front of Bernadette and lifted the other to her lips.

Bernadette looked at the shot glass and then back up at Penny, furrowing her brow as she slowly reached for the drink. "Are you sure about this?" she asked, lifting the glass and holding it in front of her lips.

"I won't tell if you don't?" Penny replied, tilting her head back and allowing the clear liquid to burn its way down her throat. Placing the empty glass on the bar, Penny waited for Bernadette to take hers. She smiled as she watched her place the shot glass to her lips and took the shot. "Good girl."

"It burns," Bernadette groused, grimacing as she placed the empty glass back on the bar.

"That means it's working," Penny replied, patting Bernadette's hand gently. "Besides, it'll make the rest of your shift go by quicker."

With a sigh, Bernadette stepped away from the bar. "I hope you're right."

Penny rolled her eyes as she shook her head with a laugh, picking up the empty shot glasses and placing them in the sink. Just as she was about to start rinsing them out, she heard a group of familiar voices coming into the restaurant. She glanced up at the clock on the wall and noticed the time. "Interesting," she mumbled, turning around slowly. "Oh, it's only of them."

She wiped her hands on the towel hanging by the sink and walked up to the bar where Howard and Raj were patiently waiting. Leaning against the bar, she smiled at Raj. "Hello, Raj. How are you doing this evening?"

Raj turned to Howard with his eyes wide. There was a look of panic painted across his face as he hoped that his best friend would be able to help him out. He didn't understand why Penny insisted on torturing him every time she saw him, but she always tried to force him to talk to her when they would hang out, which unfortunately for him was often.

"Hello, Penny. You look ravishing tonight," Howard purred, taking a seat on an empty barstool and propping his head up on his elbow.

Penny rolled her eyes. "Hello, Howard. What can I get you two to drink?"

Raj leaned over to in an attempt to whisper in Howard's ear. Howard pushed him. "I know what you want," Howard grumbled, glaring at his friend before turning his attention back to Penny. "Raj wants a Grasshopper. I'll have a Long Island Iced Tea."

"Coming right up," Penny replied happily, walking away from the pair.

Howard spun around on his stool and looked around the dining room. The bar at The Cheesecake Factory wasn't the most happening in Pasadena, but it was one of the few places that he hadn't been asked to leave in the last three nights. Apparently, the female patrons of the other bars weren't too fond of his forwardness. Hopefully, tonight would be the night he came home with someone's number.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a group of women walking into the restaurant. The smile turned into a smirk, and he turned back to the bar just in time to see Penny returning with their drinks.

"One Grasshopper for Raj and a Long Island Iced Tea for Howard," she cheered, placing the drinks in front of them on the bar. Raj smiled and nodded his head to thank her for the drink before lifting it to his lips and taking a sip.

"Thank you, Penny," Howard said, taking a sip of his drink.

"How many bars did you two get kicked out of tonight?" Penny asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"None," Howard scoffed, shaking his head. "What makes you think we got kicked out?"

"Four," Raj said, turning to glare at Howard. "It's not worth lying about. She'd figure it out anyway."

Penny tossed her head back with a laugh. "That'll teach you to be such a perv when you are talking to women," she teased.

"Penny, I need you," a voice called, calling the attention of Penny, Raj, and Howard.

"Coming!" Penny replied, looking down at Bernadette at the end of the bar and then looking back to Howard and Raj. "Are you two good?"

"I will be once you tell me that beautiful woman's name," Howard said, leaning against the bar staring at her.

Penny shook her head and walked away, glaring back at him out of the corner of her eye. She felt bad for the guy knowing that he had been turned down by women at a variety of different bars tonight, but at the same time, she knew he deserved it. Glancing up at Bernadette, she let out a sigh and rolled her eyes as she walked towards him. "What can I get you, Bernadette?" she called, loud enough so that Howard and Raj were sure to hear her.

"Bernadette," Howard chirped, resting his elbow on the bar and cradling his chin with his hand. "What a beautiful name. I'll be right back."

Raj opened his mouth to object, but he was too late. Howard was already halfway down the length of the bar approaching the blonde woman talking to Penny. He shook his head as he took another sip of his drink. It was time to watch his best friend strike out with yet another woman this evening.

"So how long until she slaps him?"

Penny's voice startled Raj. He set his drink down quickly and turned to look at her. "Not long. Let's keep watching."

Howard took a deep breath as he approached Bernadette. Striking out seemed to be the theme of his evening, so he was hoping that maybe the fifth time would be the charm. His lips turned into a big smile as he gently tapped her on the shoulder.

Bernadette quickly turned in the direction of the tap. As she did, she met Howard's eyes and smiled, nervously reaching up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Welcome to The Cheesecake Factory. I'm Bernadette, how can I help you?"

"Are you the square root of one?" he asked, leaning up against the bar. He smirked as he watched her think about the question.

She cocked her head to the side and furrowed her brow at him for a few moments. "Uhm," she hummed, looking at him as though he were insane. "Are you calling me imaginary?"

Howard's jaw dropped. No one ever got his nerdy pick-up lines. This was a first, and now he had no idea who to respond. He looked at her for a few moments in awe. What else was this amazing woman in front of him capable of?

"You're more amazing than any woman I could ever imagine. I'm Howard Wolowitz, and I would love to take you out for a drink some time," he replied quickly, lifting his drink to his lips and taking a large sip. His nerves were starting to get the best of him, and all he could hope was that she would say yes.

"Bernadette Rostenkowski and I get off at ten. Meet me at the bar?" she replied with a wink. "I've got to get back to work, but I'll see you soon."

Howard watched as she walked away from him, shaking his head slowly. Never in a million years would he have imagined that line working, especially not at The Cheesecake Factory. It was about to be a great night.


End file.
